


He Calls It the Cosmic Module Barizun Sword Mk. II

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Bad Puns, Bad Sex, Crack, F/M, Hissatsu Waza, I'm Sorry, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gentaro and Miu have regrettable sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Calls It the Cosmic Module Barizun Sword Mk. II

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't have written this.

Everything had gone well at first. Miu had had to teach Gentaro some of the basics—the necessity of foreplay, mainly, given how eager he was to jump into the main event. But once he'd figured things out, he wasn't really half bad for a virgin. That was what she liked about him; he put everything he had into whatever it was he was doing, and sex was no exception.

Miu found herself completely lost in the sensation of Gentaro moving in and out of her. It took her a while to notice that all was not right, but eventually she realized that he was muttering something under his breath.

"Gen– Gentaro– what are you–" she gasped out.

"Pull out," he muttered as he, well, pulled out. "Insert," and he thrust. "Pull out, insert."

Miu scowled. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could find the words Gentaro was crying out, "Rider Super Galaxy Finish!" as he climaxed.

Miu laid there, staring up at Gentaro in shock and disbelief. He grinned down at her like a puppy expecting to be praised for taking a dump on the living room carpet.

Instead, she shoved him away and shouted, "Get out of my room! Oh my god!"

"What? What did I do wrong?"

"Out!"

He grabbed his clothes up off the floor, still looking hurt, and stumbled out the door.

Miu sat up and raked her hands through her hair. "Ugh!"


End file.
